1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rotary aircraft, and more specifically, to a hybrid drone and method of use.
2. Description of Related Art
Drones are well known in the art. For example, FIG. 1 depicts an oblique view of a drone 101 having a body 105 with a plurality of rotary assemblies 103 secured thereto. One or more legs 107 extend from the lower portion of the body 105 and are configured to provide landing support. The batteries and control system (not shown) are disposed within body 105 and are configured to power and manipulate the rotor assemblies 103.
One of the problems commonly associated with drone 101 is the weight of the batteries. Specifically, the drone is required to reduce the weight of the battery to provide adequate lift-to-weight ratio for flight. The limited battery size greatly reduces the hours of flight.
Accordingly, although great strides have been made in the area of drones, many shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of use of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.